1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooker having a hob with at least one electrically heated cooking point, a baking oven muffle arranged beneath the cooking point or points and a venting duct permitting the drawing off of vapors, smoke, hot exhalation and the like occuring in the oven muffle.
2. Prior Art
Electric cooking points are known in which the heating means is formed by a spirally or similarly curved tubular heating element arranged in exposed manner in a shell-shaped depression of the hob in such a way that the top of its tubular outer jacket directly forms the cooking point heating surface, i.e. a standing base for the cooking vessel to be heated. In the case of such cooking points the venting duct can be connected to the bottom of the shell-shaped depression in such a way that the vapors and the like can be drawn off upwards between the turns of the tubular heating element or the cooking point heating surface, as well as on the outer circumference thereof. However, compared with sealed electric hotplates, cooking points of this type suffer from disadvantages. They lead to a non-uniform heat transfer to the cooking vessel which causes local overheating. They are relatively sensitive to mechanical damage and they are difficult to clean, particularly as the surfaces of the heating element and the shell-shaped depression, onto which may pass overflowing cooking products, are in all much larger than the base face of the heating surface.